


MCYT oneshots

by Seanathan



Category: Idots - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Discord call, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Paradise Found, Prom, Skephalo, Surprise Kissing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Truth or Dare, highschool, idots, zelkpvp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanathan/pseuds/Seanathan
Summary: Short fanfic stories with some shipping about Minecraft Youtube.If the people in here are uncomfortable and/or want this story taken down, I will not hesitate to do so.Mainly Skephalo, but I will include some ZelkPVP, Georgenotfound, ect.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	1. Prom- Skephalo (fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Uses real names (except for Mega)
> 
> Skeppy- Zak  
> BadBoyHalo- Darryl  
> Zelk- Jacob  
> MegaPVP- Mega  
> Spifey- Geo  
> GeorgeNotFound- George/Gogy  
> Dream- Clay

(Zak POV)

I woke up, the Sun’s radiant light pouring through my windows. It was 8:04 a.m. on a Friday, I confirmed with one quick look at my clock. My phone was vibrating. Lifting it up, I was flooded with several notifications. But the ones that caught my eye were two missed calls and 7 messages from Darryl. I quickly pulled up the ‘conversation’ I had apparently slept through. 

Darryl (7:29 a.m.): Zak r u awake

Darryl (7:30 a.m.): Zak

Darryl (7:30 a.m.): Zak

Darryl (7:30 a.m.): Zak

Darryl(7:30 a.m.): Zak

Darryl (7:31 a.m.): Zak?

Darryl (7:33 a.m.) alright you sleepy little muffin >:O

Darryl (7:34 a.m.) see u at school :P

At school, I sat next to him for first period. “Darryl? What did you want earlier?” I asked him quietly. “Oh, uh, I just wanted to talk to you,” he said, blushing a little bit. “Aww, ok,” I responded. “We can talk on our next break, though, right?” he questioned, making eye contact with me. I was caught into his beautiful green eyes. “Zak?” “Yeah, of course,” I replied, “Enjoying the view?” he said jokingly, giggling. “Oh my god Darryl stop,” I exclaimed, a little flustered. Was I really staring that obviously? “It’s fine I know I’m beautiful, you muffin,” he joked. “Shut up,” I giggled, punching him playfully in the arm. 

The teacher was talking on and on about the war of 1812 for what felt like hours before we were dismissed. On my way out I saw a poster that advertised for the fall prom on Saturday, which was tomorrow apparently. Thoughts of asking Darryl out flooded through my head but I pushed them down. After all, why would he choose me of all people? He probably wasn’t even gay. I just hoped I would get over my stupid crush soon. 

I remembered I was supposed to be meeting Darryl. I found him amongst the crowd and he pulled me to the side of the torrential flood of students cascading down the hallway. “Hey dude,” I said. “Hi,” he replied. “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” I asked. “Well, uh, Clay is having a party tonight, and, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me,” he stated, blushing a little bit. Clay was the really popular kid at our school, who everyone called Dream for some reason. I didn’t know him that well, but I knew Darryl was kind of close with him, and, well, a party is a party. “Wait, so can I bring some of my friends, too?” I questioned. “Yeah, of course,” he said, grinning. “So will you come?” he asked, looking up at me hopefully. “Alright,” I responded. “Oh my goodness thank you so much Zak! I love you!” he squealed eagerly, throwing his arms around me. Did he just say I lo- no it was just the thrill of the moment, I corrected myself. “Oh, um, yeah, you’re welcome Darryl,” I replied, feeling my face get hot, as he pulled away from the hug and rushed to his next class.

I didn’t share most of my classes with Darryl, only a few, but first period world history was the longest. After that I had a free period. Next semester, we agreed we would switch our free periods to be at the same time, but for now I had my free period when he was taking an honors cooking class and he had his while I was stuck in low-level required algebra. But I did share my free period with my friends Mega, Geo, and Jacob. We went out to starbucks to grab a snack and something to drink before our next period- English. Our teacher was so boring and his voice was so dull that we’d probably need the caffeine to get through his class.

I met with Jacob and Mega in front of the infamously overpriced coffee shop, and George arrived soon after. “Hey, Zak!” Jacob said when he saw me. “Hi,” I responded. We got in line for our drinks. Jacob and Geo both got a s'mores frappuccino, Mega got a pink drink, and I got a latte macchiato. We found an outdoor table with four open seats and sat down. “So, what are you guys doing for prom?” Jake suddenly asked as we sipped on our beverages. “Uhh, I dunno,” Geo replied. Mega just shrugged and looked at his phone. He was shy and didn’t really like to talk, especially in public. “Zak?” he asked, looking at me. “I mean, no, not really,” I replied. I wasn’t sure if that was true or not. My brain wanted me to move on but my heart wanted me to ask Darryl. “Are you sure you’re not gonna ask dArRyL?” Geo teased, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “Oh my god,” I sighed, while everyone, even Mega, burst into laughter. 

We sat there, the sun shining high and bright in the sky, chatting about everything from video games to sports. I invited them to the party I was invited to attend and they all said they would come. The rest of the day blurred by like a tumbleweed, a whirlwind of classes and work and small conversations. But all too soon 7:00 approached and I was off to the party. Yeah, It was kind of early for something like this, but my sleep schedule is already way too screwed up so maybe it would help if I got home before midnight. I arrived at Dream’s house, wearing my usual light blue hoodie and greyish-navy sweatpants. It wasn’t formal but this party wasn't anything to dress up for. 

This wasn’t the first time I was going to one of Clay’s parties, I mean, I was pretty popular. But this would be the first time in a while. I walked up across the slightly chipped pavement to a mid-sized mahogany brick row house and entered through the door. When I came in I saw that pretty much everyone was gathered in the kitchen and sitting room. “Zak!” Darryl called, gesturing me over to where he was relaxing on the couch. “Hi Darryl,” I responded. I knew he wasn’t really the type to party, so I wasn’t too surprised he was off to the side of the action. I sat down next to him on the couch and we began just chatting. 

A few minutes later Jacob, Mega and Geo walked through the door. They saw where I was sitting and came over. “Hey Zak!” Jacob exclaimed as he approached me. “Ooooh, is this Darryl?” Geo asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.. “Um, yeah, hi,” Darryl replied. “Yeah, we’ve heard all about you,” Jacob joked. “REally?” Darryl squeaked, nuzzling into his sweatshirt to hide his embarrassment. “Guys, stopppp,” I groaned annoyedly, though a little flustered at Darryl’s reaction. “Ok,” Geo complied. “I mean we’ll introduce ourselves, I guess,” Jacob said. “Ok, well, I’m Jake, this is Mega, and-” “I’m Geo,” the named teen interrupted gesturing to himself confidently as Mega waved sheepishly. “I’m Daryll, but I guess you already knew that,” Daryll replied, and I could tell he was a little sad he didn’t get to introduce himself.

“Well, I’ma go party then,” Geo said. “You coming, Jake?” “Alright,” Jacob said, chasing after his best friend toward the kitchen, grabbing Mega by the wrist and dragging the flustered teen along. As soon as the three were out of earshot, Daryll leaned into my ear and whispered in a low voice, “So what did you tell them about me?” “I-I…uhhh,” I began, trying to cover my face with my hoodie to hide my blushing. “Awww, It’s ok, Zak,” he said, sensing my discomfort. “I know they were just joking.”

Just then a tall man with messy brown hair and a navy beanie peeked into the room. “Guys, we’re playing truth or dare!” he called. The small group of kids including Darryl and I still left in the sitting room began shuffling out into the main area of the house. Obviously, Dream started the game. He was shyer in person than his reputation. “Truth or Dare, Gogy?” he asked George a little nervously. Not the George I was best friends with, George A. “Dare,” George responded. “I dare you to… to tell me you love me,” Clay said, grinning mishchieviously, which caused a lot of murmurs from the crowd, some surprised, others laughing. “That’s- That’s so not fair!” George complained, blushing. “Say it,” Dream pressed. “I-I love you,” he mumbled. Dream’s mouth dropped in shock and then he grinned and pulled George into a hug. Someone began to chant, “Gogy! Gogy!” and eventually the whole group joined the chant. 

The game just moved on from there. Clay set the bar really high with his initial dare. Mostly people I didn’t know got called on, most people doing stupid things like going outside to scream something, nothing too intense besides some kissing dares, until it came to Daryll. He was dared by one of Dream’s friends, Nick. Daryll unexpectedly chose dare. My brain must have short circuited when Nick gave the challenge. “I dare you to kiss the hottest guy here.” This is it, I thought. I’m going to have to watch my crush kiss someone else. What I didn’t expect was for him to tentatively walk in my direction and pull me in for a kiss on the lips. 

Time froze for a second as he closed the gap between us. We were passionately kissing, in front of half the boys in our school. Yep, I was now 114.444% sure that he liked me back. I gently ran a finger through his sandy brown hair. But all good things come to an end and far, far too soon, the kiss ended. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to breathe. “Zak,” Darryl whispered. “Mhm?” I mumbled. “Will you go to prom with me?” My eyes lit up and I grinned as I made the easiest decision I ever made. “Yes.”


	2. Unmuted- ZelkPvP (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MegaPvP forgets to mute himself.

**Zelk POV**

I was just playing another game of bedwars with MegaPvP, not for a video, just for fun. 

We were actually doing pretty good, winning a few matches here and there. We probably would have won more if Mega didn't spend a majority of his time trash-talking me in chat, but that was ok. I would just ignore him or tease him in response. 

Then I heard the sound of a keyboard clacking, and it wasn't mine. That's when it hit me. Mega accidentally left his microphone unmuted.

I checked the discord call I was in with my friend, and sure enough, his profile icon was sporadically glowing green, indicating he was making noise.

I didn't want to say anything. I didn't know whether he did it intentionally, maybe he was preparing for a voice reveal, or maybe I just really wanted to know what he sounded like. Who was I kidding, the last one was the most accurate.

I was platforming with Mega over to an opposing team's bed with wool. Of course, I saw a few messages saying I was going too slow and that I sucked at placing blocks pop up in the ingame chat from him, as per usual. Then a player from the other side sprinted across the wool, frantically spamming the attack button and hitting us with their diamond sword. I fell off the wool.

I heard soft laughter sound through my speaker as my avatar plummeted into the void. 

Was that Mega's laugh. It was really adorable- no. I had to tell him. I didn't want to take advantage of this.

"Uh, Mega?" I asked tentatively. "I-I think your mic is unmuted." Why was I getting flustered about this? It was Mega who was supposed to be embarrassed. "Fuck," Mega muttered, quickly muting himself. The keyboard clicking from the other side stopped. 

Mega immediately left the match, and I followed soon after, leaving our other two other teammates at the mercy of our enemies. It's more fun playing bedwars with other people than playing by yourself. After closing Minecraft, I noticed Mega had messaged me.

MegaPVP (3:26) you better not tell anyone about this

MegaPVP (3:26) please

MegaPVP (3:27) or i'll kill you

I decided not to, even though it would make a great tweet. I could picture it now. Either way, I wasn't recording and I respected Mega's privacy.

But I couldn't stop thinking about what I heard. His laughter was kinda cute, honestly, even if it was directed toward me as I fell out of the Minecraft world.

**\----------------One Day Later----------------**

I woke up to the sound of pinging. I knew it was important, because I only had notifications on for direct messages, and just with a handful of people.

I sleepily turned over my phone.

MegaPVP (9:55) get on discord

MegaPVP (9:56) i'm calling u at 10

MegaPVP (9:56) answer

10? That was only in a minute or so. I groggily rubbed my eyes and responded

Zelk (9:59) ok

I joined the call. 

"Heyy Megaaaa" I yawned, "What do you want? I was sleeping." 

Mega (10:01) are yyou recording

"No, I just woke up," I complained. "Why?"

MegaPVP (10:01) well since you already heard my voice

MegaPVP (10:01) i want to do an actual voice reveal

"Wait, what?" I asked confusedly. This had to be a troll, there was no way- 

MegaPVP (10:02) theres no point in hiding it anymore

"Actually?" I was surprised, but honestly happy. I had always been curious what Mega sounded like. And since I heard him laugh, I was even more curious as to what he sounded like when he was talking normally.

I saw Mega's microphone icon change to unmuted. 

"Hey," I heard softly from the Microphone.

"Um, hi?" I replied. 

"Well, that's reassuring," Mega replied, chuckling a little bit.

"I just, don't know how to react, it's just, like, you're- you're actually talking," I stammered.

"Do I sound bad?" Mega panicked, and I could hear the worriedness in his voice.

"No, uh, you actually sound really cute," I responded, feeling my face get red.

"Uh..." he began, and I could hear how flustered he was through the call.

"Well, this is awkward," I said apparently and my heart fluttered at the gentle laughter I recieved in return. 

"So, you're the first person I've revealed my voice to, online," Mega said.

"Am I really that special to you?" I said, smirking.

"Don't make me regret it," he responded.

"Well, so anyway, can I go back to bed now?" I asked, jokingly.

"What, so me revealing my voice wasn't significant enough for you to stay up for?" Mega interrogated.

"It was, I'm just really tired," I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Ok, bye I guess," Mega responded.

"Bye, love you," I added jokingly, not expecting anything from it.

"Love you too," Mega said, ending the call and leaving me a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while :/
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time
> 
> -Seanathan :D

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever reported my oneshot book an hour before I was going to update it, just know that because of you and only you, this story is a week late. And now everyone on the previous book won't be able to find this one >:(
> 
> First MCYT oneshot ever published!!!
> 
> Comment if you want more (I'll take requests)  
> This was actually a suggestion but because the Ao3 team deleted my story (see above) I have no way of knowing who requested it.
> 
> Also on wattpad (Seanathan26)
> 
> If you like hermitcraft I have some on my page but primarily my hc stuff is over on shit.com (wattpad)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time 
> 
> -Seanathan :D


End file.
